callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty ELITE
Untitled They'll not be getting a single cent from me for lame services that they are planning on offering. Its a poor excuse for ripping off the gamers that are already paying a premium for online services. Now if they would be willing to give back to the community, i would be inclined to purchase the service, but they give nothing back. They take your money and run,laughing all the way to the bank. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 04:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I cancelled my preorder for CoD8 because of this in protest. If they want to douche me out of my money, I'll just put my money in Battlefield 3! Yay head-to-head release dates! [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) This is fucking stupid Honestly. Fuck Activision. -- CoD addict (talk) - 10:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) And they wonder why we hate them. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 23:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree, why the hell would you pay $7.99 just to see your stats? Halo has that for free on their website! There's no excuse to charge us for more money, we pay for the game and the DLC. Is that not enough for them? Shuda7 20:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Shuda7 4:44 PM June 14, 2011 (Canada) :It's not like it's required to play. Just don't get it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? So I guess in CoD9, we'll be paying to even access the multiplayer menu? Is this the route you want to take, Activision, when EA's Battlefield games are handing out free map packs on a regular basis? Seriously, what the hell. ''12:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Especially when you preorder Battlefield 3 with gamestop. You get free maps, achievements, and weapons. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 23:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It is just me or... this is just a rip-off of Rockstar Social Club/ Waypoint/ etc, etc. and they are making us pay for "certain" services? Even though I got on the beta participation contest, i'm not paying for anything.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Activison shouldn't do this but, they are trying to make a profit. They don't have any good games on the market except for COD right now, this is where all their money is at. But, they shouldn't have this, this should be just an update patch instead. I'm not buying it, but I will continue to buy COD stuff. -Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :D Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 here I come! :D :Then why are you here??? 01:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm buying battlefield 3 and I'm still here. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Atrocious The article in question contains little to no information regarding the game despite the fact that there is much of it available through news articles and even www.callofduty.com/elite . I as a reader had literally no idea what Call of Duty Elite is while reading this article; the one thing I did recieve from the text is that there might be a cost at some point. Seriously. I don't even know if Elite is a game with its own separate weapons/maps, or if it is only a social network for Call of Duty players. Editors here should definately re-write this article to include as much set-in-stone information as possible, for the article in its current state is atrocious. ''Shotrocket6'' ''Talk'' 06:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty ELITE isnt a game, its a service. 06:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Then why doesn't the article state that? ''Shotrocket6'' ''Talk'' 06:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It says it in the first sentence, "Call of Duty ELITE is a new service created by Beachhead that will be fully released in November...". 06:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The point I'm pushing is that the article in no way explains what the service is. ''Shotrocket6'' ''Talk'' 06:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Its pretty much a list of features at this point, they havent released much info other than whats on the page. 06:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I believe that by not telling the public about all of its features has negatively affected the public's view of it. If Activision had simply given a clear list when it was announced and had confirmed a price then reception to it would have been better. For a while it seemed like they were charging for stats. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 20:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) DLC It says that the DLCs can be bought separately, so is there a point to subscribing to ELITE besides getting video series? Is it cheaper than buying the DLCs alone? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) If they end up charging $5 a month (just guessing) and you play a CoD game for one year until the next one comes out, then you'll pay $60 for the service for each CoD game. If Activision continues to plan to make each map pack cost $15 and four are released for the game, then you'll come out even. So far the maximum number of map packs for a CoD game is three, which costs $45, so if in the end they only release 3 map packs for a CoD game, you'll be spending an extra $15 on the service. (Please note this all depends on the service costing $5/month and map packs costing $15 each.) [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) They're still not going to get a single red cent from me. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 04:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Have you never bought the map packs? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 02:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering this, CODE really does seem like a rip-off. Unless of course, it's cheaper, there's more map packz, or there's more free content. 06:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Screw that im not gonna play the fucking game i know they have to make money but come on 60 bucks for the game already paying for online now we get a fucking extra fee ````so if u stop paying do u lose the dlc or what? Copying Halo I conquer. Call of Duty copies a lot of things Halo does. First the credit system, then theater mode, and now this thing which is like Halo Waypoint except you have to pay for it. Sigh. This is why I like Halo, because their developers actually care about their fans. 01:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : So what? Everyone copies everyone. If no one copied others then video games would suck. There would be no Halo or COD because there both copied ideas from previous games. Halo waypoint is a (Bad) copy of Bugie.net. The "credit system" in Reach, not exactly the same as Black ops. Plus if two games are being developed at the same time you don't give all the credit to the game that was released two months earlier. Also Halo 2 copied the exp system the RPG's had (other shooter games probably used an exp system also). Theater mode was just a way to make it easier record gameplay People were recording gameplay long before theater mode; Bungie saw the need and provided it. People wanted a similar thing in Call of Duty so Treyarch provided it. Call of Duty Elite provides most of the content for free. The cost ($49.99/year or $4.17/month) is not unreasonable if you think about what is provides. DLC, video series, events, contests, and greater video storage capacity are all things that cost the most money. These things would not be available if they were not charging for a premium membership. Activision cares about their fans. My proof: the fact that they are are providing a service that people want. If you don't want to use Elite you don't have to. Elite is completely separate from the game. Lordqaz 05:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Well said. Wasthereonce 02:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding information Well,while you were hating i actually did some research,and i'll add a section that includes data released by Beachhead which clearly stays that there won't be a CoD: Elite for PC 'Yet.' Basing myself on these links http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1211646p1.html http://oneofswords.com/2011/10/call-of-duty-elite-october-2011-update/ Aroniense 04:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Aroniense :There's been 2 blogs on that fact btw. Carbonite 0 04:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone able to use Elite yet? Because for some strange reason, it's saying for me that there is an error with the service. Is this just because they have not fully launched it, or what? 07:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Beachhead is working on it. They did not expect that so many people would be trying to use elite at once. "UPDATE: Teams working hard & increased reg. capacity 4x today; devs focused on ELITE stats access as more come online. Please hang in there." -@CallOfDutyElite twitter post. Lordqaz 22:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah it's slowly getting there. Before I could never access it, and now I can access some parts while others have odd code messages. It also gave me the titles, emblems, and camouflage after a few days. When the game came out I said give it a month, and it looks like they should have it working by the game's month anniversary. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']]Talk 06:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Founder Card I have a founder code from the hardened edition. If I join Elite premium before the 13th, and get the founder status without using the card, can I give the card to someone else to use? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. The founder card also has the code to get the premium membership, so the two codes might be connected. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']]Talk 06:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) DLC Will I still be able to get the DLC that Elite gets? Or does Elite get ,like, special elite-only DLC? [[User:Mace1700|'M170']] [Talk''] 21:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You'll get all the DLC just at a later date. 21:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC)